Mitsuisempai's Love Potion
by ruhana-grl1123
Summary: *completed*! Mitsui makes hanamichi drink a love potion in order to make him fall for Ayako, but hanamichi falls for Rukawa instead! sort of RuHana/HanaRu Pls. r
1. Default Chapter

Title: Mitsui-sempai's Love Potion  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns Slam Dunk and everything related to it.  
The members of Linkin Park own themselves. Obviously...  
I did not copy anyone's fanfic ideas.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Miyagi, look what my girl cousin gave to me!" Hisashi Mitsui held out a little red bottle to his roommate, Ryota Miyagi. He just returned to the university dorm after vacation.  
  
"Huh? What's that?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Love potion?!" Miyagi burst out laughing. "You believe in that crap? I thought you were smarter, man. And the fact that you're taking B.S Bio, too."  
  
"My course has nothing to do with this. It really works!"  
  
"You've tried it out? Miyagi looked incredulous.  
  
"Uh...no" Mitsui's face fell a bit.  
  
"Ha! Gotta go, anyway. I've got a date with Aya-chan." Miyagi left the room.  
  
Mitsui watched Miyagi go. "If you don't believe me, then don't. I don't care."  
  
Then something dawned on Mitsui. 'Hey...what if somebody else had a crush on Ayako? What are you gonna do, huh, Miyagi?'  
  
He smiled wickedly. For that, he needed the help of a certain self-appointed genius.  
  
***  
  
Mitsui walked toward the room which Sakuragi and Rukawa shared. WHY was it so far away from his and Miyagi's room?  
  
At last, he finally reached the room. He looked proudly at the cup of soda which he had spiked with his love potion. Sakuragi would drink it...then he would fall for the first person who hurts him! Physically, of course.(That's just the way the potion works, okay?) And hopefully, just hopefully, Ayako would hit him with her paper fan, just as she always does. Hehehe.  
  
Mitsui knocked on the door.  
  
"Come inside the tensai's room!"  
  
He came in. 'What is this place?' he thought. Two different kinds of music were playing. Simultaneously, too. First, Rukawa's Linkin Park music,(LP: Shut up when I'm talking to you! Shut up! I'm about to break! Everything you say to me...) ... and Sakuragi's "Ore wa Tensai" song-on tape.  
  
"What do you want, Micchy? The genius can help you with anything! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi sat on the floor, drawing himself in a tensai pose. (You know... hands on hips, laughing his heart out, singing off'tone, with a bright background...)  
  
"Do aho," Rukawa mumbled, half asleep.  
  
Mitsui smiled. Rukawa and Sakuragi haven't changed their ways since high school. "Sakuragi...Haruko asked me to give this to you,"he lied, holding out the cupp of spiked soda.  
  
"Huh? Why would she give it to you instead of giving it directly to the genius?" Sakuragi asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um...because...um...ahh..."  
  
"She was too scared and disgusted to see you personally, do aho." Rukawa spoke up.  
  
'Thanks for the idea, Rukawa!' Mitsui thought. "She can't come to the boy's dorm, right?" he said out loud.  
  
"Oh yeah...well, give me that!" Sakuragi grabbed the cup from Mitsui's surprised hands and drank the whole thing greedily. "Dee-licious!"  
  
"Pig," Rukawa muttered under his breath.  
  
Mitsui smiled an evil grin. Sometimes, or even all the time, monkeys were sooo easy to fool. The anime monkeys, anyway.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
My notes: To those who don't understand, they're all in college. Mitsui and Miyagi share a dorm room, and so do Saukragi and Rukawa. The others are there too, someplace...  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed my other fics. I know. I can't stop thanking you. I'm crazy.  
  
Feel free to review this one, too. Please tell me how I can improve my fics through your reviews. I'm just beginning to get the hang of this whole fic thingie.  
  
Well, see you soon! I'll post chapter two as soon as I finish it, which is probably a very short time away from now. Ja! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Mitsui-sempai's Love Potion  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Late at night, Mitsui lies in bed, thinking about all the what-ifs.  
WHAT IF someone else harms Sakuragi? WHAT IF it won't work? WHAT IF a mouse bites him and he falls for it instead? WHAT IF WHAT IF WHAT IF! He covered himself with a pillow and smothered himself to sleep. ^  
  
  
Next day...after practice (they're still in basketball club!)  
  
"Ore wa tensai..." Sakuragi sang happily.  
  
'Ayako, whack him! Whack him now!' Mitsui pleaded silently.  
  
"Do aho," Rukawa said.  
  
'Oh no...Rukawa...' Mitsui thought.  
  
"Hey, Mitsui," Miyagi said. "You look weird."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah, you-" Miyagi was cut off.  
  
"I am genius!" Sakuragi was yelling.  
  
"No, you're not." Rukawa argued.  
  
Sakuragi punches Rukawa. Then.... Rukawa punched Sakuragi! Uh-oh...Rukawa's in trouble!  
  
Mitsui shrieked his lungs out. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....aaaaaaaaaa...."  
  
"Mitsui-sempai?" Ayako asked, obviously concerned.  
  
"You okay?" Miyagi asked, too.  
  
"Micchy! You're back to being a sissy! Ooooohhh...the genius made a poem! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi looked proud of himself despite the fact that his teammates were totally ignoring him.  
  
"Do aho." Rukawa rolled his eyes.  
  
Whack! Whack! Whack! Ayako slapped them with her deadly paper fan. "Grow up, guys!"  
  
"Ayako, you didn't have to be so mean to us," Mitsui complained.  
  
"Mitsui's right, Aya-chan. It hurts. A lot." He clutched his head and moaned in pain.  
  
"Oh, I'm touched," Ayako said sarcastically. She WAS dating Miyagi, but she wasn't going to give him special treatment. No way.  
  
Everyone turned to leave. As Rukawa passed by Sakuragi, the effects of Mitsui's potion began to set in.  
  
"Rukawa..." Sakuragi said dreamily.  
  
"What, do aho?" Rukawa asked with an air of impatience. 'What's with his weird tone, anyway?'  
  
"Your eyes..."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"...Azure pools of liquid sapphires..."  
  
"..." Rukawa's eyes were growing larger by the second.  
  
"Aww... so sweet..." Miyagi teased.  
  
The whole team laughed. Rukawa gave them a wide-eyed look and shook his head frantically. He then ran off without a single word.  
  
Sakuragi gazed at Rukawa's retreating, rushing figure. Funny how he never noticed him this way before... "Hey! Wait for me!" He ran out, in pursuit of Rukawa.  
  
To be continued.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Was it too short? I can always make longer chapters.... Were the characters too OOC? Just tell me what you think.  
Anyway, whatever changes you might want would be in the fourth chapter, because I've already started writing Chapter 3, without being able to read my reviews.  
That's all, I guess. c",) 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Mitsui-sempai's Love Potion  
  
Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
"Hey, Mitsui," Miyagi says  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"When Rukawa punched Sakuragi after practice, why did you scream?"  
  
"I was worried," Mitsui lied. 'Looks like Miyagi's getting suspicious...."  
  
"Worried? About Sakuragi?" Miyagi asked dubiously. "Since when were you so serious about him, anyway?"  
  
"I was worried about Sakuragi and Rukawa. I figured they'd be stronger now, having grown a lot. So if they get into a fist fight, they're bound to hurt each other pretty badly," he lied once more. 'Damn! One lie just leads to another!'  
  
"They've been fighting all through high school, you know. And you haven't screamed even once. Not even a whimper was heard from you when they fought. And their high school fights were bloodier than their college ones. So why the jumpy attitude now?" Miyagi persisted.  
  
"Stop giving me the 3rd degree, will you?" came the reply.  
  
"Hey...maybe you were responsible for Sakuragi's weird behavior."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I've been thinking," Miyagi said smugly. "First, you show some love potion. Then, Sakuragi falls in love with Rukawa under mysterious circumstances."  
  
"Well..." Mitsui hedged.  
  
"And..when Sakuragi praised Rukawa's eyes-I have to admit they're beautiful- you were smiling like a maniac!" Miyagi said triumphantly. "That proves everything!"  
  
"I guess it's true," Mitsui admitted.  
  
"I knew it! How did it work, anyway?"  
  
"That potion works if you drink it, then someone hurts you in a physical manner. You fall for the person who hurt you. I spiked Sakuragi's soda, telling him it was from Haruko. Of course, he drank the whole thing. Then, at practice, he punched Rukawa, making Rukawa punch him back!!"  
  
"Of course, he's going to fall in love with Rukawa!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Then that means...the potion really works!"  
  
Mitsui looked proud of himself. "I told you, didn't I?" 'But I'm not going to tell you it was originally meant for Ayako! I'm just going to end up getting killed.'  
  
Miyagi mock worships Mitsui.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
In a certain University dorm room...  
  
"Damn! Where's Rukawa!" Sakuragi came to the room, thinking Rukawa went there. "I bought him something, too. A stuffed fox wearing a red number eleven jersey! Cute! Just like Rukawa is..."  
  
"Anyway, I'll place this fox on his pillow and wait for him. When he arrives, we're gonna have some fun..."  
  
Sakuragi sat facing the door and waited for his beloved to arrive.  
  
But were they really going to have fun? Rukawa walked to the room; he was in no hurry to go there. Sakuragi might do something to him the second he arrives. At least he'll have something to protect him...  
  
Rukawa looked at what he carried in his hands. A little spray gun, filled with chloroform. If Sakuragi tries to, well, do something, all he had to do was give him one shot, then he'll be safe.  
  
But before that, he wanted to see someone else. Rukawa turned around and went in another direction. Toward the room of Mitsui and Miyagi. He didn't usually do this, but he was in no hurry to go back to their room. The later he arrived, the better.  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
"Oh, by the way Miyagi, my cousin also gave me another kind of love potion." Mitsui said.  
  
"What are you, a love potion collector or something? Nevermind. Let me see it."  
  
"Here" Mitsui showed Miyagi a little spray gun. "It works in a different way. You spray it on someone, then that someone loves you."  
  
"Cool..."Miyagi definitely believes in love potions now...  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Miyagi shouted.  
  
"Sempai-tachi" It was Rukawa.  
  
"Something wrong, Rukawa?" theyt asked, though they knew what it was all about.  
  
"I hate Sakuragi."  
  
"Of course. You're rivals, you're supposed to hate each other."  
  
"Then why does he act like that?"  
  
"He's just delusional, man." Mitsui told Rukawa. Miyagi covered up his sniggers with fake coughs.  
  
"By the way, Rukawa. What's that in your hands?"  
  
"..." Rukawa looked down.  
  
Mitsui examined the spray gun. He noticed it looked just like his own spray gun, which was in his hands, too. Uh-oh... which one's his? He quickly made a choice. "Here, Rukawa." Mitsui gave Rukawa...the new love potion.  
  
"I gotta go." Rukawa left.  
  
"Um...Mitsui?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you let me try that out on Aya-chan?"  
  
"Sure." Mitsui handed Rukawa's choroform filled spray gun to Miyagi.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
"Rukawa! You're back!" Sakuragi said happily. "I've missed you so much.! Look! I bought something for you1" he showed Rukawa the fox. Rukawa was turning a sickly shade of green.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Ooohhhh. What's that in your hands, Rukawa?" Sakuragi grabbed the spray gun. "Oh! Perfume! I'll spray it on you!" Sakuragi sprayed the potion on Rukawa's panicked face.  
  
A sweet-smelling scent filled the air. "I'll spray it on me, too, so we'll smell alike!" Sakuragi enthusiastically sprayed potion on his face. "Aaaahhhh."  
  
Rukawa felt confused. He was supposed to black out, if Sakuragi sprayed his face with that thing. But he was...still awake. How?   
  
Sakuragi hugged Rukawa. "I love you more than I love basketball! Mwah!"  
  
Mitsui's potion set in. Rukawa felt himself hugging Sakuragi back. 'Sakuragi was genius, after all. And it was so sweet of him to give that fox...' "I love you, Sakuragi..."  
  
  
End of chapter. (to be continued)  
  
My notes: Well, that chapter's a bit longer than the others. I think. Just tell me if you want me to make even longer chapters. I can definitely do that.  
  
If Sakuragi seems a bit or really OOC, well, he's supposed to be OOC. He's under control of Mitsui's potion thingie, remember?  
  
It's getting a little RuHana already. If you have any other comments, just say so.  
  
My holidays are coming to an end, so I won't be able to update as often as usual. I have until Jan.5 to post some more chapters, though. After that, maybe I can just update at the end of every week.  
  
That's all. Bye. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Mitsui-sempai's Love Potion  
  
Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Late that night...  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa had spent the night playing. (Not that way!) They wrestled, fought, and chased each other around, making a lot of noise.  
  
"Go to sleep, it's midnight!" the room monitor scolded them. Obviously, someone complained about the noise they were making.  
  
They slept anyway, because they were just too tired to do anything interesting.  
  
"Good night! Love you!" Sakuragi said before collapsing on his bed. "This tensai loves foxes...zzzzz..."  
  
"Zzzzzzz... night...love...zzzzz...you..." Rukawa started drooling on his pillow...and the stuffed fox from Sakuragi. "Zzzzz..."  
  
They slept peacefully, though they didn't remember a thing about falling in love. They just remembered...nothing. They loved each other anyway. That's what counts.  
  
In the other room, Miyagi couldn't sleep. He was just excited. He could spray that thing on Ayako, and then she would fall head over heels for him. Hehehe.   
  
His longtime dream was about to come true. Miyagi couldn't help but laugh excitedly. He looked at his sleeping roommate. At least he didn't wake Mitsui up.  
  
After sometime... Miyagi was still awake. How can he possibly sleep? 'Oh, I know a cliché,' he thought. 'Just count some sheep until you fall asleep...'  
  
'One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...'  
  
'Nine hundred one...nine hundred two...this isn't working! Sheep are too boring, anyway... I know! I'll count Aya-chans instead.'  
  
'One Aya-chan... two Aya-chan...three Aya-chan...' Within moments, Miyagi was asleep.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
In class...  
  
"No way, Mr. Sakuragi!" the professor said. "There is no way you can be in Mr. Rukawa's class. You're taking totally different courses!"  
  
"But I want to be with Rukawa!" Sakuragi argued. "This tensai says he wants to be with Rukawa!"  
  
"Tensai or not, Mr. Sakuragi, I am not allowing you to attend other classes. No matter how much you want to be with Mr. Rukawa."  
  
Sakuragi gave his professor the killer eyes.  
  
"You don't scare me."  
  
"Let me be in Rukawa's class!"  
  
"You have to shift course before I allow you to do that."  
  
"Okay. I can handle any course because I'm genius! Nyahahaha! I'm shifting now. I'll take Rukawa's course instead." Sakuragi said eagerly.   
  
"You can shift course next semester. Not now." The professor said exasperatedly.  
  
"But I wanna be with Rukawa!"  
  
"I don't care! Go back to your seat!"  
  
Sakuragi gave the poor professor a head butt! "That's what you get for messing with a tensai who loves Rukawa! Hm!" The professor lay still on the floor, sporting a smoking forehead.  
  
"Loves Rukawa!" his classmates whispered. "What is he, gay?"  
  
"Maybe Rukawa is gay, too! Oh no..."  
  
"No he can't be! Besides, Sakuragi's his rival, right?"  
  
"But what about Sakuragi?"  
  
"Naahh. He's just trying to annoy the prof."  
  
"That's possible..."  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Rukawa and Sakuragi walked hand in hand towards the gym. "And he won't let me be with you, Rukawa!" Sakuragi was complaining about the professor to Rukawa.  
  
"Do aho," Rukawa said.  
  
"I'm a do aho?" Sakuragi asked with hurt eyes. "I thought you loved me..."  
  
"I meant the professor." Rukawa clarified.  
  
"Oh. I thought you meant me. But I gave him a head butt, anyway."  
  
"Good."  
  
Sakuragi placed an arm on Rukawa's shoulder. "I love you so much..."  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi! What are you doing?" they were interrupted by Ayako, the girl of Miyagi's dreams. "Rukawa, are you really allowing him to do that to you?"  
  
"Huh?" Rukawa asked, totally clueless.  
  
"What she means is, are you really letting me put my hands on your incredibly fabulous shoulders and everything," Sakuragi explained.  
  
"Of course I am," Rukawa said. "I love him."  
  
"Rukawa? Are you okay?" Ayako placed a concerned hand on Rukawa's forehead.  
  
"Aya-chan!" Miyagi appeared out of nowhere. He was carrying the spray gun.  
  
"Anything wrong, Ryota?" Ayako asked, deeply worried. Last time, in high school, Miyagi saw her walking with Sakuragi and thought he was her boyfriend. Miyagi and Sakuragi ended up in a bloody fight because of that. Ayako wondered if Miyagi was planning to kill Rukawa.   
  
Miyagi sprayed the contents of the spray gun on Ayako's pretty face. Oooppsss... Ayako fell on the floor.  
  
"Miyagi! What happened to Ayako?" Mitsui suddenly appeared. He had a feeling he gave the wrong stuff to the wrong person...  
  
"Mitsui! I sprayed her with love potion!" Miyagi yelled excitedly. "Now she's going to fall in love with me!"  
  
"Love potion? Ha! You need that in order to make Ayako fall in love with you?" Sakuragi sneered. "Rukawa and I don't need that because we love each other already! Nyahahaha!"  
  
Mitsui could have sworn his love potion found its way to control Rukawa's feelings for Sakuragi. 'If only they knew...' he looked at the joined hands of his juniors.  
  
"Um...Miyagi?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ayako wasn't ...you know...supposed to faint..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Mitsui leaned over Miyagi and whispered, "I think I, um...mixed it up with Rukawa's chloroform spray gun last night......"  
  
"What?!" Miyagi said again. "I'm going to kill you, Mitsui!"  
  
"It was a mistake!"  
  
"You did it on purpose! You didn't want Aya-chan to love me! Waahh...you shattered my dream into pieces!" Tears welled up in Miyagi's eyes.  
  
"Look, Rukawa! Shorty's gonna cry!" Sakuragi said excitedly, no sympathy whatsoever.  
  
"Be a little more considerate, Sakuragi" Rukawa said.  
  
"As if you are!" Sakuragi teased. "But if you want me to be so, then I'll do it!" he kissed Rukawa's cheek lightly.  
  
"Shut up, Sakuragi!" Miyagi yelled, his tears all forgotten. "It's all Mitsui's fault!"  
  
"I told you it was a mistake!"  
  
Miyagi knelt down next to Ayako and cried.  
  
"Man," Mitsui said. "You could have thought she died."  
  
Mitsui got a death glare from Miyagi.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Some hours later, in the infirmary...  
  
"Ryota Miyagi! Why the hell did you do that to me?" a full awakened Ayako bashed Miyagi's head with her ever-faithful paper fan.  
  
"Aya-chan! Please forgive me!" Miyagi pleaded.  
  
"Hisashi Mitsui! I'm sure you were in on this, too!"  
  
"No, I'm not!" Mitsui denied.  
  
Ayako continued walloping Miyagi's head. "Actually Mitsui gave me the...um...chemical used to knock you...you know...out." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Mitsui admitted. After all he can't possibly let poor Miyagi get all the blame.  
  
The two guys got the beating of their lives. It hurt so much, Akagi's gorilla punches would probably feel like a massage compared to this. Poor guys.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
My notes: Hi! Sorry there wasn't much RuHanaRu in this chapter. I sort focused the whole thing on Miyagi's dilemma.  
  
Is it still too short? Just tell me, because I can still write longer stuff.  
  
I'm thinking about letting Kogure get into the picture and have MitKo. What do you think?  
  
Anything you wanna say about this chapter, you're free to say it.  
  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Sorry about those spelling errors in the last chapter. I pushed some wrong keys and totally forgot to use spell check before uploading the chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Mitsui-sempai's Love Potion  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter already.  
  
  
*Is this really the fifth chapter of my fic? Well, I'm not so sure, I haven't written in a long time. Anyway, I decided not to have MitKo because I'm not that good at it (I'm better off writing RuHana) and maybe I'll just do more damage to my fic than I've already done.  
  
*I'm really sorry if my last chapter was, well, a bit stupid. Or maybe really stupid. I sort of got blocked there... I'll just try to improve this chapter, okay?  
  
*I forgot-belated Happy Birthday, Rukawa. Otanjobi omedetto (Did I spell that correctly?)! Maligayang kaarawan sa 'yo, mahal ko! Mwah!   
  
*There's something else-this is not a romance fic, okay? I classified it under 'general' because I wasn't sure what this is supposed to be.   
  
***** ***** *****  
  
A month after Mitsui's love potion mix-up. Ayako forgave Miyagi out of the goodness of her heart.  
  
"I'm forgiving you, Ryota, but the next time you do that I'm not going out with you anymore!"  
  
"Oh, thank you, Aya-chan!" Miyagi said, with a huge sigh of relief. "You're so magnanimous...not to mention sweet, pretty, lovable..."  
  
"Uh...thanks?"  
  
"You're more forgiving than the goddess of mercy herself!"  
  
"Lay off the compliments; we'll be late for class."  
  
And Rukawa and Sakuragi just kept on loving each other, unaware of what really made up their love. Poor guys. And in Mitsui and Miyagi's dorm room...  
  
"Okay Mitsui. For how long will the effects of your love potion thing last, anyway?" Miyagi asked. Mitsui has just explained to him what happened-why Rukawa fell in love with Sakuragi and why Ayako fainted after being sprayed with 'Love potion'. "I'm getting sick watching those two walk all over campus, holding hands."  
  
"About a month, I think," Mitsui said thoughtfully. "It's getting closer."  
  
"What's getting closer?"  
  
"Duh... the day the potion wears off, silly! Oh no... I'm sure Sakuragi and Rukawa are going to kill me for this."  
  
"Yeah, especially when Rukawa remembers that he actually let Sakuragi put an arm around his shoulders..." Miyagi reminded Mitsui sweetly.  
  
Mitsui gulped.  
  
"Or when Sakuragi has a certain memory of chasing Rukawa around saying sweet words..." Miyagi continued.  
  
"..."  
  
"And Rukawa recalls receiving a really adorable stuffed fox from his dear Sakuragi..."  
  
"Stop it!" Mitsui yelled. "You're driving me crazy!"  
  
"You're just scared." Miyagi said knowingly. "Because those two freshmen are war freaks with big bodies, strong arms, short tempers, hard punches, and all the other stuff wrestlers need."  
  
Mitsui glared at his so-called friend  
  
"Oh, and when Rukawa kicks someone, it's really painful. I didn't really experience being kicked by him, but it's supposed to hurt, judging from Sakuragi's expression when his ass gets kicked. And there's Sakuragi's patented head butt, too! No need for words."  
  
"I'm not scared!"  
  
"Not scared? You look like you're dying!"  
  
"I said I'm not scared, okay?! And when I say I'm not scared, I'm not scared!"  
  
"Prove it, then."  
  
"And how will I do that?"  
  
"Let's go to their room!" Miyagi's earring glinted.  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
The two guys went to Sakuragi and Rukawa's room. On the way, Miyagi held Mitsui's arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" Mitsui said.  
  
"You might escape!" Miyagi argued. "It's better of hold on to you, in case you run away."  
  
"People are looking at us! They'll think we're gay!"  
  
"Coach Anzai holds Sakuragi's hands. Rukawa's hands, too. (Remember the game against Kainan, when Akagi went out because he had an injury? Anzai made Sakuragi and Rukawa shake hands and promise to help each other) Well, he's not gay, isn't he? You're just too malicious."  
  
Mitsui shrugged, deciding not to struggle. He might make a scene in the corridors. That was the last thing he wanted. When they reached the room,  
  
"Okay, Miyagi. We're here. Now let go of me."  
  
"Not until we're inside and the door is locked so you can't get away." Miyagi knocked twice.  
  
"Come inside the tensai's tensai room!" yelled Sakuragi's voice.  
  
The two came in. Rukawa was clearly doing his homework, until he fell asleep. He was now sleeping on an open book, drooling on it. Sakuragi was making another picture of himself, this time, with watercolor. He was still in a tensai pose. The difference was, Rukawa was in the picture, too.  
  
"I think I have to let them know." Mitsui whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Miyagi agreed.  
  
"What are you guys whispering about?" Sakuragi asked. "Is it about how genius I am? Don't be shy to say it! Nyahahaha!"  
  
Rukawa stirred a little. He finally opened his eyes and looked at his roommate and seniors. "What are you doing?" he asked groggily.  
  
"We just wanted to talk to you," Mitsui said, wondering how to break it to the two.  
  
Suddenly, Rukawa's and Sakuragi's eyes widened. They didn't move a muscle. Then they blinked and looked at the visitors, as if nothing happened.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Miyagi asked. He had a feeling Mitsui's love potion just made an exit from Rukawa's and Sakuragi's systems.  
  
"Of course I'm okay! I'm a genius!" Sakuragi boasted. He had a glimpse of the picture he was making. "What is that?"  
  
"That's your painting, do aho," Rukawa replied.  
  
"Why are you in there? Yuck!" Sakuragi said. "Me in my genius pose is good, but why the heck are you in there? So ugly! Hm! I don't know who painted that! He or she is an idiot!"  
  
"You painted that, so you're an idiot," came Rukawa's soft reply.  
  
"Shut up, Rukawa! Hey, I remember something terrible! I was in love with you for the past month! Yuck!"  
  
"Yeah, I remember that, too. But... I didn't feel like myself that time... like I was being controlled."  
  
Miyagi and Mitsui looked at each other. This was not good. The expressions on Rukawa and Sakuragi's faces were happy. Not.  
  
"I just started falling for you, a stupid fox guy, after you punched me." Sakuragi said. "But before that, I drank something Micchy gave me. He said it was from Haruko."  
  
"Stupid," Rukawa said. "I fell for a big idiot when some do aho sprayed something sweet-smelling on my face."  
  
"How dare you call the tensai an idiot!" Sakuragi fumed.  
  
Rukawa ignored him. "It was supposed to be chloroform..."  
  
"What? Chloroform?! You wanted to spray that on me?" Sakuragi asked angrily. "But it won't work, anyway! Because things like that never work on a genius! Nyahahaha!"  
  
"Before that, I went to Mitsui-sempai's room. He borrowed the spray gun. He returned it. But he also had an identical spray gun in his hand." Rukawa said, thinking.  
  
"So that means..."  
  
"Mitsui-sempai has something to do with this nightmare." Rukawa fixed Mitsui with a stare.  
  
"Micchy! How could you?" Sakuragi said. "You made me fall for Rukawa even when I hated him with all my heart!" He too glared at Mitsui.  
  
"Um. I can explain?" Mitsui asked weakly.  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa were getting closer to him. And they had dangerous glints in their eyes.  
  
Then they just started punching him out.   
  
"This is for the humiliation of being with a conceited jerk named Rukawa!"  
  
"This is for setting me up with a stupid do aho."  
  
"This is for making me kiss Rukawa! Yuck!"  
  
Miyagi let them punch poor Mitsui for a while. He understood their feelings, after all. A few minutes later, he decided Mitsui needed a break. "Hey, calm down, you two. That's enough, guys."  
  
**** **** ****  
  
A year after...  
  
Miyagi watched Mitsui drag his suitcases into the dorm room. They were roommates again. He noticed a gift bag strapped on top of one suitcase. "What's in the bag, man?"  
  
"This?" Mitsui asked. He peered inside the bag. "A gift from my cousin. Again."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Love potion."  
  
"Like last year?"  
  
"Yeah. But this time I'm not getting into any trouble because of this stuff."  
  
"How will you do that?"  
  
"It's really simple." Mitsui smiled. He then threw the bottles out the window.  
  
*End*  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
*Well? How was it? Was it okay? Or did it suck? Just tell me. You're free to say anything you want about this thing.  
  
*Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are great. Love you.  
  
*I think I'm going to post my next fic next week. I think.  
  
Good-bye for now. Ja ne! 


End file.
